


RED WITH JEALOUSY

by Literaria88



Category: The Mentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literaria88/pseuds/Literaria88
Summary: One-shot. Lisbon suspects there's something going on between Jane and the new agent, Cassie who has temporarily been assigned Cho's position. Mostly fluff, and a lil bit of angst. Enjoy!





	RED WITH JEALOUSY

It had been a busy day for the CBI Major Crimes unit that day. The killer had been caught at last, thanks to Jane. But Lisbon was not contented as usual. There was something that bothered her. Or rather... someone.  
They had welcomed a new agent into their team..not permanently of course...Only for two or three weeks. But a single day with the newbie proved to be unbearable for her.  
Cassie Ann Finn was an Agent sent to Sacramento to replace Cho for some days as he was on leave because of "unresolved family issues". Very unlikely of Cho, but who doesn't have family issues?  
Lisbon wanted to get rid of her. Badly.  
Only Lisbon.  
Within one day, she had become the center of attention of the team. She had already conquered Rigsby and had befriended Van Pelt. She'd tried a lot to befriend Lisbon but she wouldn't let her. Part of her told her she was being unreasonable, but she got irritated by every move Cassie made, every word she uttered, and every stare she gave Jane.  
She'd thought Jane would be sensible enough to resist her. But, No! The bitch even had Jane under her spell! This had made Lisbon all the more furious.  
She leaned onto her couch, in her CBI office as she thought about Cassie.  
~When the hell is she gonna go away? Oh, I already miss Cho!~  
She let out a deep sigh.  
It was almost 11. She grabbed her car keys and decided to leave behind her anger for once. As she got to the CBI garage, she could hear muffled voices...maybe from a car...Then there was a click of a door opening, and now the voices were clear enough to understand.  
"Well, that'd be awesome, Patrick!"  
Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
~Not again! Ugh, the bitch seems to be everywhere!~  
"I'm sure you're gonna like it there.  
You must taste their eggs, Cas! They're so very delicious!"  
~Cas? Now her name's Cas. Alright.~  
She heard her laugh, followed by Jane's.They seemed to be approaching near...  
~Shit!~  
She quickly hid behind her car.  
"That's my car, Cassie. Goodbye....I'll text you the address of the restaurant."  
"Ok. Bye, Patrick!"  
~ Oh.My.God. What the heck did I just hear? They're dating???!!!!!~  
She felt an electric shock course through her blood, but she didn't know why. After all, he was just her consultant. Not her property.  
She waited for them to leave, so that she could get out of there without being noticed.  
~Blah! Maybe I'm just tired! I'm gonna be fine after a good night's sleep.~  
But little did she know what the next day had in store for her.  
..........................  
The next morning.  
Jane and Cassie are at a restaurant.."Oh! Patrick! You're the funniest guy I've ever met!"  
Both of them are laughing...  
Lisbon could feel her nails painfully dig into her palms.  
And...suddenly, Jane takes her hand in his...  
"Cassie, I need to tell you something ...uh... I..uh.. I love you..."  
" Oh! I love you too Patrick!!!..."  
~Oh No!!! What the hell did he just say??? Omg...They're in love!~  
Lisbon felt tears coming...Angry tears....................

The irritating sound of her phone woke her from her nightmare.  
"It was just a dream!!!!"  
She sprang happily from her bed.  
"Oh, it was all a dream!!! Thank God!"  
~Why am I so relieved that it was a dream? It's not like we're dating....~  
Lisbon thought for a full minute...  
She was over-reacting. A. Lot.  
But still, she was convinced she wouldn't let Cassie have him to herself. That wasn't gonna happen as far as Lisbon was concerned. He is her consultant and is very useful to the team. He closes cases. She couldn't....They couldn't afford to lose him because of some floozy....  
Besides, he was more than just a consultant to her. He was her trusted friend...although he was untrustworthy......  
Okay...Maybe she was a bit jealous. So what? She and Patrick Jane have been close friends for a very long time. And, she didn't want some silly woman disrupting their Oh-So-Perfect relationship.  
It was then she realized that her phone was ringing.  
"Hello, this is Lisbon."  
"Hello, Boss. This is Van Pelt. Why aren't you here yet? What happened?"  
It dawned on her than it was almost 9.  
~Oh Crap!~  
"Uh...Yeah.. I..uh.. "  
" We got a lead on the Mandy Hamilton case. Harris Shelby, ex boyfriend of Mandy...."  
~Oh Shit..I'd forgotten about that case!~  
"I'll be right there, Van Pelt."  
"Okay."  
" Hey, Van Pelt? Is Jane there yet?"  
"Nope. I thought he was with you."  
"No he isn't...~why would she think so?~ Meanwhile you and Rigsby go talk to the victim's ex-boyfriend. See if we can link him to the crime."  
" Will do, Boss."  
She hung up.  
~I wonder where he is....  
No!!Cassie!!Well...I'll have to see for myself.~  
She reached the CBI within 10 minutes but didn't find Jane anywhere. She decided to call him.  
"Hello, Jane? It's Lisbon. Where the hell are you?"  
"Good Morning to you too!"  
Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
To her horror, she heard a feminine laugh from the other side of the phone.  
"Oh..You're with that Cassie girl, I see."  
"Yeah. What are you, jealous?"  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
"But you totally are!"  
"NO. NO I'M NOT JEALOUS OF THAT BITCH!"  
Lisbon was yelling so loud that almost every person on that floor could hear her.  
"Language, Lisbon. Please. Why are you so mad at me?"  
Jane said in his Oh-So-Calm voice, like nothing had happened.  
" Because we have a case and you're my consultant and instead of solving cases with us, you're hanging out with that..uh...with Agent Finn!"  
"Well, I'm sorry I'm late. I'll be there in ten."  
With this, he hung up on her.

Jane's POV  
Why is she is so controlling all the time? Cassie really has got her all worked up. I should do something.  
"Hey, Cassie! That was Lisbon. We have a case, let's go."  
"You seem pretty distressed. Did she yell at you again?"  
"Uh..well, she does that all the time... Hey, I want you to talk to her, you know, and be friends with her, if possible, though I highly doubt that would happen."  
"Why not?"  
"Because she doesn't like you. I'm sure you know that by now."  
"Oh...Okay..I'll be careful, Patrick."  
" And...I'm sorry Cassie, but we have to be a little bit more professional at the CBI. Lisbon is really strict about rules...So, no more Patrick and Cassie. Just Jane and Finn.. Alright?"  
Cassie seemed a little disappointed.  
"Okay.. Jane."  
........................  
It was almost 9:30 when they reached the CBI. They entered into her office together.  
"Hello Lisbon."  
"Hello, Boss."  
" Hi Jane,...Agent Finn. You may head to your desk. Not you, Jane. I need to speak with you."  
"Okay, Boss"  
As she left, Jane said with an innocent look,  
"What's the matter, Lisbon?  
"You know what the matter is."  
"Huh.. Why would I ask you if I already knew?"  
"Jane, I have no time for your silly questions. You very well know it is against the CBI rules to date a co-worker."  
"Yes.. What of it?"  
"Jane!! Stop it!. I know you're dating her"  
" Who??Agent Finn??? What? No, I'm not!"  
"Do you take me for a fool? You were with her today. I heard her voice on the phone."  
" Oh!! That! You thought...."  
And he burst into a loud laugh.  
"What are you laughing about?"  
"Lisbon, we are not sleeping together!"  
He was rather amused.  
"Her car broke down and she asked me to pick her up on my way here."  
"Oh! I'm sorry Jane!!...uh..."  
She blushed like a schoolgirl.  
"It's okay, Lisbon...If I were you, I'd have thought the same."  
Lisbon was speechless at this moment. She badly wanted to ask him about their "date" that night, but she couldn't, as they would know she was sneaking on them.  
"Uh...Ok...Uh..Let's go talk to the victim's boyfriend..Bryan Gray...."  
She changed the topic.  
"The grieving lover? No thanks."  
"Apparently, he's not grieving much."  
"Hmmm. Interesting.... Let's go find out....I'll drive."  
And he snatched her car keys from her hands.  
" There is no way I'm letting you drive!"  
"But why?"  
" Because you drive way too fast, Jane!"  
"Why do we have to waste our time arguing?"  
"You're right, but I'm the one who's gonna drive, Okay?"  
"Alrighty Reese!"  
Lisbon gave him a smirk.  
~You look cute when you get angry.~Jane thought as he grinned at her like an eleven-year-old boy.  
.................................  
There was an awkward silence as they got into her car. For about 5 minutes, nobody said anything.  
Then suddenly, Jane broke the silence with a song.  
"Oh, Jane, just Stop it!"  
"But I'm bored. You're not even talking to me! I thought I'd keep myself entertained."  
"Well, no. You can't sing in here. So just shut up until we get there. It's gonna be a pretty long ride. And I don't want you disturbing me anymore."  
"Why so snarky, Lisbon?"  
"I'm not snarky......What do you wanna talk about?"  
"Let's play 20 Q and A."  
"That's a .....  
(She was gonna say stupid game, but this might be her only chance at asking him about Cassie and him.)  
.....uh....not a bad idea."  
"Okay, I get to go first."  
"Why not me?"  
"Oh come on Lisbon....You didn't let me drive....Atleast let me ask you first..."  
He was begging like a kid (who wanted to have some fun) who begs his control-freak-mom.  
"Fine." Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
"....Mmm...Okay.....Who was your first boyfriend?"  
"Seriously? That's what you wanna know?"  
"Yeah..." He said cheerfully.  
Sometimes Jane was so childish she felt like buying him some candy.  
"Fine...Trevor Martin. We studied together in high-school."  
"Trevor......hmm...Okay....  
(He said as if he was mentally connecting him to someone he knows.)  
.......Okey-dokey! Your turn!"  
She thought if it would be professional to ask him about his love life. But who was she kidding! She was sitting right next to the King of Unprofessionalism.  
"Okay....uh....What's up with you and Cassie?"  
Jane stared at her, wide-eyed.  
"Uh...Well....Nothing in particular."  
"Jane, please...Tell me the truth."  
~This is killing me inside~she thought.But she dare not say it out loud..  
"Alright..Uh...I..uh..I like her and she likes me too....But that's it....We're.... We're just friends."  
"Just Friends????"She smiled at him.  
~Oh! I so wish I could ask him about their "date".~  
"My turn. Why are you jealous?"  
"For the umpteenth time, Jane! I'm NOT jealous!!"  
"You sure are acting like you are."  
".....Uh....Well, you're mistaken...I'm not jealous."  
"You can't hide anything from me, Lisbon...You know that."  
"You spend way too much time with her...I think she might be a bad influence on you...and I'm concerned about you.."  
~Crap! Did I just say that out loud?~  
Jane's mouth opened a little in surprise.  
"I'm sorry...I was just thinking out loud.....uh....No...uh...I didn't mean any of that...!" she stuttered.  
"Wow....uh...Okay....I appreciate your honesty."  
"I just meant that...uh... you are important to the team and she is swaying your concentration,that's all."  
"You're worrying more than what is necessary, Lisbon."  
"It's my turn now."  
"Sure...Fire away."  
"If you don't mind my asking, is she the first person you have...you know....liked...since Red John?"  
Silence. She immediately regretted her choice of question.  
~What were you thinking, Teresa? You dumbhead! Now he's gonna be all sulky and serious...Oh...I wish he would just be the same old cheery Fun-Jane once again.~  
Finally, she broke the silence with a cough.  
"Ahem...Uh...Jane, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked you that."  
"It's okay, Lisbon....uh...I'll tell you..."  
"You don't have to answer that...That was just me being stupid." She feigned a smile.  
"No...uh...No, she isn't."  
Now it was her turn to be surprised. ~Who has he liked before Cassie? Ofcourse there was Christina Frye...But he himself had said that he was not serious about her....Not her then....Well...who else....OMG...Could it be you that's he's talking about? No way!!! Teresa, you are crazy!!!  
But we are pretty close friends.  
He might have once, maybe, liked me or something.... Yeah you wish, Teresa....~  
While she was at war with herself, he decided to ask her the next question. Fortunately for her, he had got back to his cheery self.  
"My turn!"  
"Alright, fine!"  
"Hmmmm....Okay! Why won't you be friends with Cassie?"  
"Because, Jane...Because."  
"Because what?"  
"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HER!"  
"Whoa! That was a pretty clear answer." He laughed.  
"I can't be any clearer to you...I just don't like her attitude. Seems to me she's interrupting our everyday schedule."  
"Hmmm...Interesting."  
"What's so interesting in that?"  
"Nothing."  
".........."  
".....Well, well! Has there been a drive longer than this?"  
"Be patient, Jane. This is our job."  
"I'm hungry! Let's stop for a bit."  
"Not happening, Jane. We are already late."  
"Please..."  
She couldn't say No now, could she? Even she was a bit hungry.  
"Okay, fine!"  
They stopped at some restaurant. The place was packed with hungry travelers, but luckily, for Jane and Lisbon, they found a table at the corner.  
A serious guy attended them.  
"What would you like to have?"  
"Uh...I'll have a coffee, Thanks."  
"And I'll have uh... chamomile tea, and scrambled eggs. And a blueberry muffin for the lady, please."  
As the waiter left their table, Lisbon asked him,  
"I don't want a blueberry muffin! Why did you.."  
He didn't let her finish.  
"That's not for you."  
"Then why did you tell him I'd have some?"  
"Because he would think that I'm selfish and that I'm a bad boyfriend."  
"WHAT? Boyfriend? Are you kidding me?"  
"Oh...I'm just messing with you...I get bored..."  
She punched him on his shoulder, playfully. Their food arrived early.  
"Gee, thanks for the muffin, Jane..It's delicious."  
"Ah..I knew you'd love it!" said he as he ate his scrambled eggs.  
She was enjoying his company. She wished Cassie was just another nightmare. She didn't want to lose her best friend.  
"It's my turn to ask you."  
"Sure."  
"What's your favorite type of food?"  
"Uh....Chinese."  
"Good choice."  
"I'm gonna guess yours."  
"Ten bucks says you can't."  
"Deal....ummm.....Italian."  
~Holy Cow, he got it right in his first try. Damn the mentalist and his mind tricks!~  
"Okay...You're right.. Here's your ten bucks.", she said as she handed him ten dollars from her wallet.  
"My turn now", he said.  
"Do you wanna grab lunch with me?"  
"Uh...Sure...As long as it's not a date."  
"Oh, believe me, it isn't."  
They finished their meals and went up to the pay-counter.  
"I'll pay."  
"No, let me."  
"Lisbon, please."  
"But...Alright, fine."  
"Thank you."  
The cashier smiled at them and said, "Visit again sometime, ye Love birds."  
Both of them looked at each other in embarrassment.  
"Oh! We're not a couple! We're co-workers", Lisbon started.  
"What she means is that ours is more of a platonic love, that is."  
"Oh, just shut up, Jane!"  
She gave him a disgusted look.  
..................  
They got out of the restaurant and into her car.  
"There's an ice-cream shoppe nearby..Do you want some ice-cream?"  
"We've wasted a lot of time already, Jane. We better be there before he escapes."  
"Alright."  
Just as she started the car, her phone rang.  
"Hello, this is Lisbon."  
"Hey, Boss. I'm Ann Finn. Did you guys get there yet?"  
"No."  
"Good, because we just got word that a man in his late 30s was found dead here in Sacramento. He has been identified as Bryan Gray, our victim's boyfriend."  
"OH! CRAP, we're almost halfway there! Fine, we're coming back."  
She hung up.  
"What's the matter? He dead?"  
~Seriously? How can he be right all the time???~  
"Yep. This whole day was a waste."  
"What?"  
Jane looked a little disappointed.  
"You mean to say you didn't enjoy our date?"  
"No!!! I didn't mean that...I really loved spending time with you...uh....  
~Holy Crap, what did I just say?~  
"I enjoyed our date too, Lisbon."  
He smiled his 1000 watt smile. She smiled back at him. Suddenly it dawned on her...  
"HEY! IT WAS NOT A DATE!"  
"So you say."  
"SO I SAY. STOP CALLING IT A DATE! AND I SWEAR TO GOD, JANE, IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, I'LL SHOOT YOU!"  
"Don't yell at me, Lisbon."  
"Oh! Well then! Honey, please do pass this on to every person in Sacramento!"  
"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Lisbon."  
"Ugh!"  
"And I like what you called me."  
"Oh, I'm not calling you that anymore, jerk!"  
"Lisbon, just calm down, woman! Shut you mouth! Let me speak.  
It's not our fault he's dead. We just have to get back to Sacramento and continue our job, that's it. And I'm not gonna tell anyone about our day out, if that embarrasses you so much. Now, you are not in the right mind to drive. So, let's switch seats. Come on."  
With this, he got out of the car.  
All this time , Lisbon hadn't said a word, not even a protest. She just obeyed him and got into the passenger seat next to him.She didn't know what came over her. He just had this amazing mouth-shutting quality that Lisbon had never seen in her life. Maybe he had really been offended. Maybe she was too hard on him the past two days. Maybe she should be more soft on him.  
"Jane,...uh....I'm sorry."  
Silence.  
Crap, she was screwed this time. She couldn't expect him to just jump back from his silent self to his non-stop-fun self. They didn't say anything for the next two hours. It was almost 3:30 and both of them were starving.  
"Jane, What about that lunch you promised me? I'm famished."  
"Oh...I'm sorry....I'm hungry too....Let's stop there." and he pointed to a restaurant.  
Lunch with Jane was awkwardly silent and hence, uncomfortable for Lisbon. She was not used to this Jane. She wanted the old Jane back.  
They reached Sacramento without much delay, thanks to Jane's driving. The rest of the day was as boring as it was awkward. Jane would speak with her only if needed. He didn't joke anymore, he didn't tease her anymore, didn't irritate her anymore. Lisbon started to worry about him.  
She decided to speak with him personally.  
~I'll just maybe drop by his house.~  
Cassie and Jane were heading on to the elevator. It was then that it occurred to her that they had a "date".  
~Crap. I'm a stupid.Why did I have to go hard on him? Shit! What if I lose him forever? Oh No! He's the only true friend I have! I can't let that happen just because he's in love with some woman.~  
...........................  
Later that night, Lisbon was trying to get some sleep, but in vain. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened that day. No! She couldn't afford to lose her friend!  
She called him on her cellphone.  
It was almost 2 'o' clock.  
Jane was, as usual, not sleeping.  
~Why is she calling me now? Isn't she asleep?... What if she's in some sort of trouble?"  
"Hello, Lisbon?"  
"Jane...I'm very sorry about today, please...Forgive me...."  
"You called me this late to tell me that?"  
Jane never behaved this way.  
"I can't sleep! Please, say you're okay with me. Please...Jane...."  
"Okay."  
After all, she was his only trusted friend.  
"I'm coming over."  
Before he could say anything, she hung up.  
She reached his house within ten minutes.She reached his door and was about to knock when she realized something.  
~Wait a minute! He had a date with Cassie! Oh My God! What if she's in there???...Holy Shit!!!! What was I thinking!!!!!What am I gonna do??? Oh No...~  
After some time....  
She decided to knock anyway.  
............................

Knock knock.  
The door opened.  
To Lisbon's horror, Cassie stood before her like she had just woken up. But Lisbon had half expected this.  
Cassie stared at her like she was a criminal wanted for murder. Her boss has seen her with her colleague. At.His.House.  
"Uh...Boss?..." She started to panic.  
She was so gonna be out of CBI.

Lisbon feigned surprise. Well, Cassie shouldn't know that she knows about them.  
"Agent Ann Finn? What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I...uh...I..I was just...uh..." She wasn't able to utter a single word. She hadn't expected her at midnight. And that too, in Jane's home.  
"....Cassie...I just need to talk to Jane."  
Cassie stared at her in disbelief.  
Why wasn't she shouting at her?  
Why wasn't she firing her?  
"Oh...Okay..." She managed.  
"Pa..uh....Jane!!"  
Just then Jane appeared from the bedroom.  
"Oh, Hi, Lisbon. What brings you here?"  
There was not a shade of guilt on his face. How can he be so obscure to her feelings? Atleast he should have obeyed her as a co-worker if not a friend. And he has the vein to casually act like they're just distant aquaintances. Lisbon felt a pang of mixed sadness and anger inside her, which would soon transform into hot tears if she didn't do something about it.  
"Jane, I..uh...I actually wanted to apologize to you..."  
"Oh! Come on Lisbon! No hard feelings!"  
She had to get out of there. He was getting worse by the minute.  
But she couldn't let him go like this. No. He should feel the pain she feels. The pain of being betrayed.  
~Betrayed? Teresa, are you out of your mind? It's not like you're dating!  
No it's not! But he's my best friend..and..he hurt me!!~  
"Uh..Jane..you know what this means, then?"  
"You're gonna fire me?"  
"Not you. I can't fire you. Agent Ann Finn, you admit to being in a relationship with Jane?"  
"Uh...well....."  
"No, No! Please! Don't do that!!"  
~Wow, he really is in love with her.~  
"Cassie, could you please give us a moment?" Lisbon said.  
Cassie nodded and walked off into a room.  
"You know the CBI rules very well, don't you Jane?"  
It pained Lisbon to behave like this.  
"Lisbon...I..uh.....Please don't fire her. I beg you. Please."  
"I know she means a lot to you, Jane. But there's nothing I can do."  
"But..."  
"There's no Buts, Jane!! I had told you a thousand times .. this isn't gonna work...So, just forget about this!"  
"Why are you so mad at me?It's not like I cheated on you!"  
"Oh, but it is!"  
"What? How?"  
"You lied to me about your relationship. And you lied to me about everything! I am this close to shooting you....."  
Her emerald eyes began to sparkle with anger.  
"I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU! OKAY? I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"  
"Oh Really? Well, THEN..EXPLAIN !"  
"We have known each other since I was a kid. Cassie is...she's my stepsister."  
"Wh......oh....huh?....."  
She couldn't believe her ears for once.  
"Yes...and....I am not dating her."  
"But...Why didn't you tell me at once?"  
"Meh.....Hadn't got around to it.  
Well....Tell me....Why would the aspect of me dating a co-worker hurt you so much as a betrayal?"  
"Uh.....I was mad cuz you didn't tell me what's going on. That's all."  
"Well, that I never do. But you haven't ever been as much upset as now. Care to explain?"  
"I don't."  
"You were jealous then."  
"Wha....I was NOT Jealous! Why would I be?"  
"Oh come on, Lisbon! Just admit it already! There's no hiding this now, is there?"  
She rolled her eyes. She was too tired to protest, or so she hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave comments so that I can improve my works❤


End file.
